The present exemplary embodiment relates to an automotive vehicle. It finds particular application in conjunction with a vehicle including components that can be removed and used externally as a table and chair(s) set, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Automotive vehicles having components that are removable to function as either a table or a chair have been previously described. For example, some vehicles are provided with one or more seats that are used for passenger travel but are also removable from the vehicle. When such seats are removed from the vehicle, the latching mechanisms used to secure the seat to the vehicle are not configured to support the seat and often result in poor stability and support of the seat on the ground surface as well as uncomfortable seating conditions for a person sitting on the seat outside of the vehicle. Accordingly, a removable vehicle seat may include a plurality of legs configured to support the removed vehicle seat when the seat is placed on a surface outside of the vehicle.
With respect to tables, trade persons, particularly carpenters, siding installers, and the like have need of a stable, relatively large sized work area at an outdoor construction site, particularly a long work bench. It is known that pickup trucks and other truck like vehicles have fold down rear tailgates which can serve as a rudimentary work surface. Various examples exist of converting a truck tailgate into a table. Similarly, a truck bed convertible into a table is known.
A further alternative of an automotive vehicle including a removable table is a plate for use as a lid of a cargo area. The plate is removed from the vehicle and includes a top side and legs pivotally mounted on a reverse side. The legs when in a folded position rest against the reverse side of the plate, and the legs when unfolded project from the reverse side for use as table legs.
Previously described automotive vehicles including individual table and chair apparatus are not suitable for use as a table and chair set.